villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Derek Pappalardo
Federico "Fat Derek" Pappalardo, or simply referred to as Derek, is a hidden antagonist in the 2010 videogame Mafia II, appearing as the head of the local chapter of the Longshoreman's Union and a capo in the Vinci crime family. He is introduced to the player in the third chapter "Enemy of the State" in which the protagonist Vito Scaletta approaches him for a job, as Vito's now-dead father previously worked for Derek. The character reappears later in the story in the second last mission of the game in which it is revealed he was responsible for the death of Vito's father. He was voiced by Robert Costanzo, who also played the supporting protagonist Joe Barbaro in Mafia II. Biography Background Derek Pappalardo is the head of the Longshoreman's Union. He was the first seen in the introductory cutscene for Mafia II when a young Vito Scaletta arrived in Empire Bay with his family from Sicily. Vito's father ended up working for Derek at the docks, but Derek had his right-hand Stephen Coyne kill him. It was believed Vito's father had died from drowning due to his drunkenness and it wasn't put down to murder. Derek also ended up as a capo in the Vinci crime family. ''Mafia II'' In 1945, Vito visited Derek at the docks to ask for a job on the request of his mother at the age of 18. Stephen took Vito away and ordered him to load a pile of crates onto a truck for 10 dollars. Vito refuses however and sees it as cheap labor. When Steve learns that Vito is friends with Joe Barbaro, he takes him back to Derek's office and Derek phones Joe to confirm Vito's claims. Instead of the cheap labor he hires Vito to extort money out of the workers in order to pay their barbers fees (regardless of whether or not they got a haircut). Vito carried out the job and was paid by an impressed Derek. 6 years later, Derek is seen present as a witness when Vito is inducted into the Falcone crime family along with Joe and becomes a made man. A few months following this, Vito and Joe end up in money troubles with a loan shark called Bruno. Vito heads to the docks to see if Derek needs work, and Derek asks Vito to help him along with some of his crew to stop a strike occurring after Derek fired one of his staff. During the confrontation with the workers, one of them recognizes Vito as reveals to him that Derek had his father killed. Vito then turns on Derek, who protests they are lying but realising that Vito knows the truth runs off back to his office and warehouse. Death Vito enters the warehouse after killing Steve, and gets into a gunfight with Derek and his men. Vito manages to kill Derek, finally bringing the death of his father to a close. He has the option of taking money from Derek's safe to help towards paying back the loan shark. Mission appearances ''Mafia II'' *Chapter 1: The Old Country (Introduction cutscene only). *Chapter 3: Enemy of the State. *Chapter 9: Balls and Beans (cutscene only). *Chapter 14: Stairway to Heaven. :Note: Derek can be visited at any time in his office between chapter 3 and chapter 11. Trivia *Originally the player was to carry out side missions for Derek, but this ended up being cut from the final game (with some making into downloadable mission packs such as Joe's Adventures. When the player heads to Derek's office at any time prior to "Stairway to Heaven" Derek will tell the player that they have no work for them, but to come back another time. Regardless of this though he never has any jobs for the player to do. **However, you can still sell cars to Derek at the port by driving them onto a loading platform. Only certain types of vehicles will be accepted however. *If the player manages to save up enough money to pay back the loan shark Bruno, they don't have to visit Derek, which means Vito doesn't find out he was involved in the death of his father along with Derek's right-hand Stephen Coyne. However later on Derek and Steve's deaths are reported on the radio regardless, meaning it is canon to the game for Vito to find out the truth. *In a lot of his scenes Derek is shown eating. A younger Derek in the introduction of the game is seen with a sandwich and on the two occasions Vito meets him in his office during the story Derek is seen eating a plateful of food. pl:Derek Pappalardo Category:Crime Lord Category:Video Game Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Wealthy Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Conspirators Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Criminals Category:Mobsters Category:Male Category:Businessmen Category:Extortionists Category:Mafia Villains